1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to headgear for protecting a wearer from the force of a blow while participating in karate or other martial arts activity and, more particularly, to headgear designed to protect a wearer from the force of blows to the head, especially to the back of the head, in the event of a fall or blow as a result of slipping or being struck.
2. Description of the Prior Art
While practicing or competing in martial arts activities such as karate, one participant uses his hands, fists, arms, feet or weapons to inflict blows upon the other participant's body and head. These blows may result in an injury unless the force of the blow is lessened prior to physical contact. Such lessening may be achieved by the participants either wearing protective gear or by delivering less than full blows, i.e., pulling punches. During karate contests, points are scored for the nature and number of blows delivered. Consequently, spectator appeal of the sport as well as the test of participant skills would be reduced if the delivery of the blows had to be restricted in order to avoid injury. Additionally, the benefits of practicing would be minimized if blows could not be fully delivered. As can be readily understood, protective gear is the preferred solution.
In an attempt to provide effective protection for the participants, particularly for the head, a number of proposed protective devices have been designed and are available commercially. To achieve the primary objective of safety, any such device must afford superior protection to the wearer while not encumbering the wearer in any appreciable manner. Because of the strenuous activity by the wearer while using any such protective device, it must be light weight and cover only areas of the head requiring protection so as to minimize any weight burden while permitting maximum ventilation. Any such protective device must also allow freedom of vision and hearing as well as movement so that the user may effectively participate in the activity as intended.
Typical devices designed in an effort to achieve these objectives are described in the patent literature exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,296,335 to Brady; 3,551,911 to Holder; 4,058,854 to Rhee; 4,068,323 to Gwon; and 4,279,038 to Bruckner. Each of those prior devices provides some protection to the wearer but at the same time causes some unnecessary inconvenience. Some of those devices combine protective foam with heavy, rigid material thus causing an added weight burden to the user without an equivalent benefit. Others cover more of the wearer's head than necessary which increases costs and unduly restricts desired ventilation. Yet others unnecessarily limit the wearer's vision, hearing or freedom of movement.
As illustrated by the large number of prior devices, continuing efforts are being made in an attempt to solve the problem of designing protective, light weight, unencumbering, economical headgears. None of the known devices, however, discloses or suggests the present inventive devices as claimed herein. The present invention achieves its purposes, objectives and advantages over the prior approaches through new, useful and unobvious devices, at a reasonable cost, and through the utilization of only readily available materials.
These purposes, objectives and advantages should be construed as merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the present invention. Many other beneficial results can be attained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or by modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, other purposes, objects and advantages as well as a fuller understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention and detailed description describing the preferred embodiments in addition to the scope of the invention as defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.